Time is up
by llamacam2239
Summary: What happens when time isn't on your side and everything around you is falling, what if there are portals and they open to different dimensions and it happens all of a sudden...but along the way others find love...and others are lost and even some are stuck in different dimensions for good.
1. It Begins

Time...what is time? Time is of the essence...time is the past, present and future, and only you can decide what you do in the time you have...

"SCOOTALOO HURRY UP OR WE'LL BE LATE!" Rainbow Dash yelled impatient with the filly. "I'm almost done Dash don't worry!" Scootaloo replied a little annoyed with her. "Scoots do you WANT to be late?!" The now very impatient cyan pony said. "fine fine, ms impatient." The orange filly said coming out of her room. "FINALLY!" Rainbow Dash said grabbing Scootaloo and flying fast towards Ponyville. "DASH WHERE ARE WE GOING ANYWAYS?" Scootaloo asked yelling because of the wind in her face. "YOU'LL SEE SCOOTS YOU'LL SEE!" Rainbow Dash replied smirking a bit and now flying faster./em/p


	2. Oshawott

(sorry for how short the chapters are going to be here in the beginning, they are more intro chapters to the characters)

[pokemon world-Oshawott]

Oshawott was walking around in a forest after being alone for a while now, his trainer abandoned him because he always picked fights with his own teammates and actually killed one of them. "Ugh...is there going to be a town around here soon?" The otter asks himself. He keeps walking and after a while he sits down "ugh now my feet are sore..." he complains to himself. "I wish life could be easier for me...I really messed up big time" Oshawott says still talking to himself. "Hey, Mr. Oshawott if you keep complaining to yourself like this you're gonna like explode or something" a tom boyish yet feminine voice says from the tree above him. Oshawott falls back startled by the voice above him. "Who are you?!" he asks a little bit scared but not showing it. "Oshawott you dolt you seriously don't know who it is?" the voice says back to him in a annoyed like voice. "How am I supposed to know who you are?!" He says a little angry yet still confused. "Cause we've met before idiot." Snivy says finally jumping out of the tree above Oshawott and landing right by him.


	3. Scoots and Dashie

(now then, this one should be a bit longer chapter so enjoy)

[ponyville- rainbow dash and scootaloo]

"We're here now Scoots." Rainbow Dash said smiling a little. "Well that was fast!" Scootaloo responded with. "Well it is me." the cyan pony said smirking. Scootaloo looks around and sees that they were at Sugarcube Corner. "Hey Dashie why did you bring me here?" Scootaloo asked tilting her head. "Well why don't you go inside and find out for yourself." Rainbow Dash said smiling at the filly. "Well okay then i will." Scootaloo said opening the door of the building and walking inside to see all the lights were off and she couldn't see much. As soon as she took another step the lights turned on and everypony jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!" Scootaloo fell back from shock "how did you all know-" She started but was interrupted by Rainbow Dash. "That today was your birthday? I don't know lucky guess?" She says smiling more. "Wait! Dashie you planned all of this?" The filly asked looking at Rainbow Dash smiling. "Yes i did! I got Pinkie and Twilight to help plan it though too cause I'm not the best at planning." Rainbow Dash says rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Scootaloo hugged Rainbow Dash tightly "THANK YOU DASHIE!" She yelled smiling. "And thank you too!" Scootaloo said smiling. As she looked around she saw her two friends Applebloom and Sweetie Belle and ran over to them. Rainbow Dash looked at Scootaloo smiling and trotted over to Applejack and Pinkie Pie. "Dashie!" Pinkie says hugging Rainbow Dash. "This is a good thing you did here Rainbow." Applejack said to her. "Well I defiantly couldn't have done it without Pinkie and Twilight." Rainbow says happily. "Speaking of Twilight...where is she anyways?" Pinkie asks looking around for the unicorn. "Oh she told me she couldn't make it because she was working on something." The cyan Pegasus said also looking around. "Maybe we could could quickly bring her some cake!" Pinkie said bouncing up and down happily. "Sure why not." Applejack said grabbing a slice of cake and trotting to the door. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie follow her and as they open the door Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle run over to them. "Where are you going Dash?" Scootaloo asked a bit upset. "We're giving twilight some cake!" Pinkie says happily. "Can we come with?" The three of them ask in unison. "Of course y'all can come." Applejack says trotting out the door. "YAY!" the three of them reply and run ahead of them towards Twilight's library.


End file.
